


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 17, Сэм превратился в тыкву

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэм превратился в тыкву. Дин должен узнать тыкву-Сэма, пока его не купили.





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 17, Сэм превратился в тыкву

\- Старая дура! - шипел Дин. На поле что-то заухало. Пепел взорвавшейся ведьмы застилал звёзды, фонарика Дин не захватил. Дин шарил в темноте и надеялся, что не потерял направление, куда отбросило Сэма. Споткнулся о тыквенную плеть. Усики и листва подсохли, но всё ещё вцеплялись в джинсы и борта ботинок.

\- Уши надеру, когда расколдую! Чтобы не лез, когда не просят!

Продравшись через листву, выбрался на полянку. В лунном свете на него ощерились свечными улыбками штук восемь Джеков. Оранжевые внутренности тыкв сияли потусторонним светом, кривые улыбки, сощуренные глаза придавали вид совершенно недоброжелательный.

Дин безошибочно ткнул в ухмылку Сэма, запихнул в пасть оторванный ведьмячий палец и перекрестил.

***

\- Прости.

Дин молча отряхивался от последствий колдовства. Старуха определённо страдала любовью к дешёвым эффектам - лишние тыквы повзрывались не хуже настоящих гранат и уделали своими внутренностями не только Дина, но и половину округа.

\- Я не хотел.

Дин оттирал Импалу от оранжевых соплей. Молча.

Сэм помялся и задал наконец главный вопрос:

\- Как ты угадал?

Дин отмалчивался, пока не сели в машину. А потом повернул к Сэму зеркало заднего вида. Благодарность и восхищение, давившие изнутри, мгновенно отпустили. В горле заклокотало другое чувство. На лбу чёрным несмываемым маркером было выведено: "Балбес!"

\- Крепко спишь, Саманта.


End file.
